La verdad
by Alleina Salvatore
Summary: NO LEER SI NO HAS VISTO 2X22. Katherine, después de escapar de Klaus, se encuentra con Damon en un pueblo cerca de Mystic Falls, donde descubrira cual es su secreto mejor guardado, tan bien guardado que ni ella lo conocía.
1. Chapter 1

Mi primer one-shot. Cuenta como, después de escapar de Klaus, Katherine y Damon se encuentran y...

**Aviso: **Si queréis, podría continuarla.

* * *

><p><strong>La verdad<strong>

Katherine POV

Por fin… Por fin, y gracias a la verbena que me dio Damon he conseguido escapar de Klaus. Sé que no soy libre, y que, probablemente, nunca lo seré, pero no puedo evitar sentirme feliz por volver a estar en el exterior.

Hablando de Damon, estaba horrible cuando he ido a darle la sangre de Klaus para curarle la mordida de hombre-lobo. Si yo hubiera decidido irme sin darle la cura, dudo que hubiera vivido más de unos pocos días. Él no debe morir ahora. La que debería morir es Elena. Y todavía sigue viva. No entiendo la obsesión que tienen todos con salvarla… Stefan y Damon darían su "vida" por ella, Bonnie iba a sacrificarse para que no se cumpliera el sacrificio (y de hecho lo hizo, o por lo menos, eso me ha dicho Klaus), John murió para que ella reviviera después del sacrificio… ¿Qué tiene ella para que todos quieran salvarla?

Y para colmo, cuando voy a darle la cura a Damon los encuentro besándose. Eso sí que me ha molestado. Aunque no debería. Porque yo sólo amo a Stefan, y siempre que mi vida no esté en juego. O al menos, eso creo.

La verdad es que no sé para qué me dio la verbena. Él me quería muerta. Bueno, eso decía él. Pero yo todavía estoy convencida de que me ama. Los dos me aman. No hay más que ver a su nueva enamorada… Esa mala versión de mí.

Ya llevo varios kilómetros recorridos desde Mystic Falls. Estoy cansada, y hambrienta. Klaus no me alimentaba muy bien, que digamos. Sólo me daba lo justo. Hay un pueblo ahí en frente, así que pararé para comer algo y a descansar un rato.

Damon POV

Genial. Mi hermano Stefan, alias el idiota, se ha ido con Klaus sólo para conseguir una cura para la mordida de hombre-lobo. Y ahora, lo más probable es que no lo volvamos a ver. Conociendo como conozco a Klaus, que no es mucho, sé que no planea nada malo para mi hermano. Seguramente lo convertirá en un destripador, o lo matará, o vete tú a saber qué. Y no puedo evitar estar preocupado.

Ahora, Elena está intentando localizar a Bonnie (cosa que no es fácil teniendo en cuenta que son las dos de la mañana) para que haga un hechizo de localización. Y yo... Yo estoy buscando a la zorra. A Katherine, me refiero. Puede que ella sepa algo sobre a dónde ha ido mi hermano, porque ya sé que no está en casa de Rick.

Sabiendo cómo es Katherine, sé que intentará llegar lo más lejos posible para que a Klaus no le sea fácil encontrarla, pero sé que estará cansada y hambrienta, así que dudo que haya llegado muy lejos. Con un poco de suerte, la encontraré antes del amanecer.

Un pueblo… Puede que Katherine esté aquí, así que voy a buscarla un poco.

Katherine POV

Ya me siento mucho mejor, aunque bastante cansada. He intentado no matar a mi "donante", ya que no quiero que se arme mucho jaleo, pero tenía demasiada hambre. Ahora estoy en una pensión. Más bien, estoy en la pensión en la que me alojaba antes de que los Salvatore me encerraran en la tumba de debajo de la iglesia. La señora Flowers ha estado "encantada" de dejarme que duerma aquí gratis.

Oigo algo. Es otro vampiro. Igual es Klaus. Mierda. Sé que no puedo ganar, por lo que me quedo sentada en una esquina de la habitación esperando mi final. La puerta se abre, y antes de ver a la persona que entra, ya reconozco esos zapatos oscuros. Son los zapatos de Damon. Me levanto rápidamente. No quiero que me vea asustada.

-Hola Katherine-susurra en cuanto entra.

-¿Qué quieres, Damon?

-Preguntarte algo. Sobre mi hermano, y sobre Klaus.

-Si quieres saber a dónde han ido, a mí Klaus no me cuenta más que lo justo.

-Lo sé. Pero también sé que eres muy cotilla. Vamos, dímelo. ¿¡Dónde están!

-¡No lo sé!

Damon se acerca a mí a velocidad vampírica y me agarra del cuello, arrinconándome contra la pared. Yo quiero luchar, pero todavía no he recuperado todas mis fuerzas, y además, antes de que él llegara he estado tomando verbena, lo que me ha dejado más débil. La única manera que tengo de que esto salga bien es que Damon me crea.

-Te lo juro, Damon. No sé nada. ¿En serio crees que si supiera algo no te lo diría? Probablemente serías la única manera de salvar a Stefan. ¿Te crees que me quedaría de brazos cruzados sabiendo que él está en problemas?

Damon me suelta el cuello, pero no se aparta de mí. Intuyo que está enfadado. Es normal. Se ha pegado 145 años intentando resucitar a una persona que está enamorada de su hermano. No sé cómo sobrevive a eso. No sé si yo sería capaz. Pero yo no soy como él. Aunque ahora bloquee mis sentimientos, yo soy bastante más frágil que él. Y en el fondo, aunque no lo ame, siempre le he tenido mucho cariño. Él se portaba tan bien conmigo…

Sin saber muy bien cómo, aunque sé que es iniciativa mía, mis labios se encuentran con los suyos. La verdad es que los he echado de menos. Los labios de Damon son dulces. Y su sabor… indescriptible. Él me corresponde. Por ese instante, me olvido de todo. Me olvido de Stefan, de Elena, incluso de Klaus...

Pero el instante termina, porque Damon se separa de mí violentamente y desaparece. Y por fin comprendo todo. Sí que amo a Damon. No lo puedo evitar, siempre lo he hecho. Durante todo este tiempo he estado pensando en porque estuve con él si no lo amaba. Pero sí lo amo. Supongo que la mentira de que nunca lo había querido era una manera de defenderme.

Ese es mi secreto. Esa es la verdad.

* * *

><p>¿Qué os ha parecido? Por favor comentad algo, no aguanto la incertidumbre...<p> 


	2. NOTA

Hola!

Escribo esta nota para que sepáis que estoy escribiendo la segunda parte de esta historia, ya que, y aunque sólo ha tenido dos reviews, en ambos me pedían que la continuara, por lo que pronto (espero) la publicaré.

Se llamará _Encuentros en Chicago_, y estará basado en el capítulo tres de la tercera temporada.

Espero que podáis leerme pronto, de verdad :)

Besos


End file.
